The Ultimate Precious
by kram elbog
Summary: [Dekaranger, Magiranger, Boukenger Crossover] An Alienizer finds a Precious of great power, and it is up to three groups to stop him. Final Chapter up.
1. The Ultimate Precious Pt 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sentai Series, nor any of the characters that appear in this fic, other than Crue, since he is my idea. Sentai is property of Toei, and probably some other company as well, in Japan._

_AN: Some of the characters, mainly the Dekarangers, and Boukengers will probably be out of character but that is simply because I haven't seen any of Dekaranger, except for part of the final episode, and I've only seen a few episodes of Boukenger. However I think the Magirangers should be the truest to themselves because I've seen more episodes of Magiranger, than either one of t he others._

_The Ultimate Precious_

_Pt. 1_

****"Long before the war against the Infershia that pitted Sungel against Raigel, a precious containing the powers of the strongest Infershia ever to exist was banished to space. However Ban has informed me that an Alienizer has found, and stolen the precious, and is now on his way to earth." Doggy Kruger said briefing his subordinates.

"Excuse me boss, but what is a precious?" Sen-chan asked.

"I am not able to explain what a precious is. However according to my contact at the Sagress Museum has informed me that they are dangerously powerful relics, and that they have a team that specializes in dealing with them."

"So Ban is going to try and intercept the Alienizer?" Sen-chan asked.

"No I told Ban that he was to head straight to the Sagress Museum."

"So do you want us to meet him there?" Houji asked.

"You five are to contact the Oz family and notify them of the danger." The blue Anubian shouted at his officers. Who all raised their arms to where they were across the chest in a salute to their commanding officer.

"Understood, boss!" Tetsu said as he led his fellow rangers out of the command room. All five of them, the four remaining members of the original team and Tetsu were wearing the same uniforms that they did when they had Ban on the team.

"Chii-nee, you look terrified." Kai said as he stepped into the magic room and found Urara staring into her crystal ball with a horrific look on her face.

"Man-chan, we need to contact Magitopia immediately!" Urara shouted at their talking mandrake root.

"Why Urara, what's wrong?" Mandora-boy asked rather confused by the tone in Urara's voice.

"Dad and Hikaru need to return immediately, a powerful darkness is heading our way." The oldest of the Oz sisters said in a rather panicked tone.

"Doggy, this is Ban, the Alienizer has begun his descent into the Earth's atmosphere."

"Ok, head straight to the SGS. The others are busy trying to recruit the help of a much needed ally and they will head there as soon as they are done." Doggy said as Ban's shuttle started it's entry."

Banban Akaza entered the museum and approached a wall where a girl wearing a yellow, and khaki uniform jacket. She had her hair in pigtails, and had what looked like cellphone strapped to her arm.

"Akaza Banban, right? I am Mamiya Natsuki of the SGS, nice to meet you." the girl said as she looked around making sure that no one was able to see the door when she pressed on of the statues in the wall, opening up door in the wall. Her and Ban stepped inside and he looked around with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to the SGS Headquarters, DekaRed. I am Mr.Voice, and these are the Boukengers." The odd looking image on the screen said as it introduced the Boukengers.

"Nice to meet you but why did I have to come here?"

"SGS is an organization that deals with ancient relics, and recently we became involved in the hunt for the precious, that includes keeping them from the clutches of the Negative Syndicate." Morio said as he stepped into the room from his lab.

"That Alienizer stole a precious, known as the Eye of Infershia,. According to what we could gather it was banished from this planet by those of Magitopia, and was said to have the powers of all the strongest Infershia trapped within it." Eiji said as he messed around with his staff.

"Though at the same time it is more likely to absorb the powers of all the defeated Infershia, on a planet. This is why it was banished, because it probably absorbed the strongest two, and for fear that they'd release the power, it was banished to keep things under control." Mr. Voice explained.

"So it is a good precious?" Ban asked.

"If used solely to seal a power, but if it fell in the wrong hands, then the Heart of the Infershia could be used to give its holder the power with in it."

"I see, so if that Alienizer succeeds with using it then it would be the strongest thing on the planet, is that what you are saying?"

"What's wrong?" Isamu and Hikaru asked as they entered the magic room.

"All I see is pure darkness." Urara said holding up her divination crystal.

"The Sky Saints also sensed this evil, and that is why we must be on our guard." Hikaru said as he looked a Mandora-boy.

"They fear that this darkness is emanating from the Heart of the Infershia, a precious banished at the very beginning of the war against the Infershia, long before I became Wolzard."

"Precious?" The five Oz siblings asked in unison.

"An ancient relic of great power." Isamu said as Miyuki entered the magic room with five people, all wearing similar outfits.

"Miyuki, who are these?"

"These are friends of ours, the Dekarangers." Miyuki said before starting to introduce the new arrivals.

"What are you guys doing here!" Kai shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"Woah, now calm down we aren't here to pick a fight, we are here to request your help in defending our planet."

"What do you mean by that?" Kai asked, rather loudly.

"Well, the Infershia's powers could fall into the hands of an Alienizer. Now last time we checked, any evil power falling into malicious hands was a bad thing."Tetsu said as he saluted Isamu and Hikaru.

"Yes, we'll help. We would of sent them to find you if we had known it was an Alienizer with the precious." Isamu said as he glanced at Hikaru.

"Lets Go!" Kai shouted as he called his broom, only to have his father shoot it out of the air.

"We'll take the train, it is quicker." Hikaru said as he pulled out the MagiTrain's ticket.

"How can a train be quicker than a magical broom?" Umeko asked.

"Magic, that's how."

"What about..."

"Your vehicles will be taken with, Miyuki already took care of that." Isamu said as Miyuki held out her hand to show that she shrunk the vehicles that the Dekarangers arrived in.

Swan and Doggy Kruger arrived via helicopter on the roof of the SGS museum. As they got off of the helicopter they noticed a train descend from the sky and stop in front of the museum.

"Looks like we are right on time."

"What do you mean?" Swan asked.

"They just got here there selves. I wonder why they decided to pull up out front, and not inside."

"What are you talking about, if they tried pulling up inside the museum, the museum would have been destroyed."

"Remember they are the Magirangers, they use magic."

Once everyone was inside the base they started discussing strategy, after everyone was introduced of course. As they sat down and tried to come up with the best plan of attack, an alarm went of, and the table changed to map mode. As all 22 rangers stared at the table a red dot blinked.

"I found the location of the precious in question, however I don't think you all should go." the figure on the screen, which was introduced to the visitors as Mr. Voice, said. "We have to figure out if the Alienizer has figured out how to tap into the precious' power, so only a few should go."

"Ban, you and Tetsu should go, after all you are probably the best choice if things go bad." Doggy said as he glanced down at the mechanical K-9 that Ban had with him.

"Me and Hikaru are going as well, after all as Heavenly Saints, and as Magicians, it is our duty to stop the Infershia from becoming a threat again." Isamu said as he pulled a red cell phone, his Fire Wolzaphone.

"Souta and Eiji will go to help gather information." Mr. Voice said and the two Boukenger nodded before all of them left the room.

The six rangers ran into a forest where they found the Alienizer they were after. He was as tall as an average adult, and we was clad in a purple armor from head to toe. Because of the armor he wore his face and other features were not visible. However in the middle of his helmet was a circle that resembled the dark circle of the Infershia.

"It looks like he has that precious on him somewhere." Isamu said pointing at the dark circle.

"Yes, the dark circle of the Infershia must mean that it is in the helmet." Hikaru said as he held out his grip phone.

"Aliens should really learn not to steal from under the nose of the Dekarangers." Ban said as he held out his SP License. "Emergency, Dekaranger!" Ban shouted as he transformed into DekaRed.

"Emergency, DekaBreak!" Tetsu said as he used his Blay Throttle to transform into the Detective of the Daybreak, DekaBreak.

"Tenkuu Henshin, Goolu Golu Goludiiro!" Hikaru said as he used his grip phone to punch a hole in his henshin ticket. "The Shining Solar Element! Heavenly Hero MagiShine"

"Chou Tenkuu Henshin, Goolu Golu Golu Goludiiro!" Isamu said as he dialed 1-0-0-6 on his Fire Wolzaphone, causing him to transform. "The Ferocious, Raging Fire Element! Heavenly Hero Wolzard Fire!"

"GouGou Changer...Start Up!" Eiji shouted as he activated his GouGou Changer. "Dazzling Adventurer! BoukenSilver!"

"Boukenger...Start Up!" Souta shouted as he pressed the sun button on his Accellular causing him to transform. "High Adventurer! BoukenBlue!"

"Let's take get him!" Ban shouted as he pulled out his D-Magnums and started to shoot at the Alienizer' whose armor simply absorbed the bullets.

"Do you really think that the Eye would be that easy to get from me? If you did then you are extremely stupid." the Alienizer laughed as he raised his hand and the bullets shot out of his armor, glowing purple and headed straight for the Dekarangers, Magirangers, and Boukengers. Tetsu was the quickest to act as he used his Blay Throttle to increase the speed of his motions in order to grab the bullets, however after dropping them to the ground he tightly held his hand, which had a glowing purple mark on the glove from the bullets.

"Tetsu, are you alright?" Ban asked as he stared at the mark on Tetsu's palm.

"I can't seem to move my hand." Tetsu said as he held his hand that had the purple circle on the palm.

"It must be the dark magic of the Infershia that caused that." Hikaru said as he aimed his MagiLamp Buster at the Alienizer, "Ready Smoky?"

"Ready!"

"Luuma Goolu Gogika!" MagiShine said as he ran his hand across the dial of the MagiLamp Buster and aimed it at the Alienizer. "Smoky Shining Attack!" he shouted as Smoky shot out of the MagiLamp and slammed into the Alienizer.

"That actually scratched my armor, you humans shall pay!" the Alienizer shouted as his sword like blades shot out from his left hand, and a large shield formed on his right arm.

"Who are you and why did you seek the Eye of the Infershia?" Eiji asked in a slightly curious tone.

"I am Hades Beastman Alienizer Crue, and had this one fetch me so I could take over this planet!"

"What is he talking about?" Ban asked Isamu.

"I think that is the precious talking, well the powers of the precious anyways, I think they took over that Alienizer's body turning him into a Hades Beastman."

"I'll shut it up!" Ban shouted as he ran towards the former Alienizer and started to fire his D-Magnums.

As soon as Ban was just a few feet from the enemy a blade knocked him back. Five Dragonoid Soldiers were standing in front of Crue, all with their swords drawn and ready to rush the rangers.

"I think we should head back, inform the others." Souta said and the others nodded, Isamu and Hikaru looked at each other before casting a teleportation spell returning them all to the SGS Headquarters.

"So the Jaryuu is helping him?" Morio asked curiously.

"It looked like that at first but Crue doesn't seem like he would accept help from anyone. He seems more like the type to create his own army, plus all they did was attack us." Hikaru said slightly puzzled.

"It was as if they didn't want us to touch the eye." Tetsu said still gripping his hand as Miyuki dabbed it with a cloth.

"Maybe they want it for themselves. I mean they must know it is extremely powerful, and if they want to return the world to the age of the dinosaurs, then they'll need an extremely powerful precious." Eiji said as he finally came up with a logical reason for them helping him.

"So the Jaryuu are helping Crue, by trying to destroy us because they think he will turn the world how they want it?" asked Doggy.

"Seems like it, maybe if they get rid of us they could get close enough to him to knock him out and steal the eye." Morio said as he listened to what everyone said.

"I don't think they realize that Meijuujin Alienizer Crue is the Eye of the Infershia, and not its wearer."

"Yeah I doubt there is anything left of the Alienizer Crue, his body is probably an empty shell, hosting the powers of the Eye." Isamu said as everyone discussed their next move.

"You pathetic freaks!" Crue shouted at the five Jaryuu soldiers that were in front of him. "Why do you think I need your assistance?"

"We can distract those pests while you build your army to take over the world."

"I'll let you continue as long as you don't get in my way, however the second you do you'll regret it." Crue said as a large throne rose from the ground inside the cave he was in.

"So next time he surfaces all of you guys will head out to try to stop him. Is that clear?" Doggy asked referring to Ban, Umeko, Jasmine, Hoji, Sen-chan, Satoru, Souta, Masumi, Natsuki, Sakura, and the Ozu Siblings."

"Yes boss!" The Dekarangers said as they saluted him.

"Understood!" The others said ecstatically.

"Me and Swan will return to the base so it will be ready when it is needed."

"Hikaru, Miyuki, and Eiji will remain here, and I'll be heading to Magitopia to see if we can get any help." Isamu said as Hikaru punched the Travelion ticket for Isamu to go to Magitopia.

To be Continued.

Translation(and other) Notes:

Alienizer is the name given to criminal aliens, this comes from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger.

Meijuujin can be translated as Hades Beastman, and is a type of villain from Mahou Sentai Magiranger.

The Infershia is the evil group from Mahou Sentai Magirangers.

The Jaryuu Clan is one of the four parts of the Negative Syndicate, the other three being the Gordom Civilization, Dark Shadow, and Ashu Tribe, from Gougou Sentai Boukenger.

Chii-nee is what Kai calls Urara(thanks to Ember Mage of for this info)


	2. The Ultimate Precious Pt 2

Crue sat on his throne and waved his arm over the floor infront of him, several Zobils rose from the ground, however these weren't normal Zobil's they had white clay armor, and their masks were white as well. "Go to the city and draw out those foolish humans that dare fight against me!" Crue shouted as he waved his arm again creating a dark circle on the ground, he muttered something and the undead soldiers vanished, along with the circle.

Meanwhile all the rangers sat around the SGS headquarters doing various things to try and pass the time. A few of them were working with the Magirangers to try and come up with a strategy to take down Crue, while others were busy visiting, and trying to get to know each other. However their peace was interrupted when an image of the Zobil's causing trouble in the city appeared one of the screens. "Zobils!" Kai shouted as he stared at the screen.

"What are Zobils? Those look like Karths to me." Satoru said as he glanced at Kai.

"I have a feeling that Crue has more than just the Jaryuu working with him, he might be using the entire syndicate." Morio said as he walked into the room. Shortly after he had said that the entire room emptied out. The rangers wasted no time heading to the location of Crue's Zobils. Only Miyuki, Hikaru, and Eiji remained behind.

"Emergency, Dekaranger! Face On!" The five main dekarangers shouted as they used their Deka Licenses to transform.

"Emergency, DekaBreak! Face On!"" Tetsu said as he transformed. "Attacking outrageous evil, smashing the darkness of fear... Detective of the Daybreak! DekaBreak!"

"Heavenly Saints. Grant us the power of magic." The Oz siblings said as opened their magi phones and pressed 106 "Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiro!" They shouted as they all transformed.

"Boukenger... Start Up!" The five members of SGS shouted as they transformed.

"One! Detesting outrageously evil deeds!"

"Two! Solving mysterious cases!"

"Three! Investigating with futuristic science!"

"Four! The evils fostered from the universe..."

"Five! ... with immediate speed, exterminate them!"

"Six! It's good to be invincible!"

"SPD! DekaRed! DekaBlue! DekaGreen! DekaYellow! DekaPink! DekaBreak! Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger."

"Attacking outrageous evil, smashing the darkness of fear... Detective of the Daybreak! DekaBreak!"

"The Howling Earth Element! Magician of the Green, MagiGreen!"

"The Blowing Wind Element! Magician of the Pink, MagiPink!"

"The Shaking Water Element! Magician of the Blue, MagiBlue!"

"The Galloping Thunder Element! Magician of the Yellow, MagiYellow!"

"The Burning Flame Element! Magician of the Red, MagiRed!"

"Changing overflowing courage into magic! Mahou Sentai Magiranger!"

"Firey Adventurer! BoukenRed!"

"Fast Adventurer! BoukenBlack!"

"High Adventurer! BoukenBlue!"

"Strong Adventurer! BoukenYellow!"

"Deep Adventurer! BoukenPink!"

"Endless adventure spirits! Gougou Sentai Boukenger!"

The three teams of rangers struck their poses after the role call then rushed the small army of Crue's Zobil's. The Ozu siblings used their Magi Stick's, while the Dekarangers used their D-Arms, and the Boukengers used their SurviBusters. They has slight trouble piecing the armor of the Zobil's but when they did the Zobils fell quickly. However right as they figured they finished them all off several Jaryuu Soldiers attacked them from all sides.

"Damn, it was a trap!" Ban shouted as he started to fire at the Jaryuu Soldiers.

"They sure took their sweet time, we already took out the bait." Kai shouted as he charged at the Jaryuu with his Magi Stick Sword."

"This is still a trap, I think Crue is getting ready to do something big." Houji said as he blasted a few of the Jaryuu Soldiers. "Why else would he try to keep us all occupied with these minions."

"He's right we'll never stop him if we are constantly fighting his minions." Tsubasa said as he fired several shots from his MagiStick Bowgun.

"Lets quit playing around!" Ban shouted as he pulled out his Fire Squad License and the others pulled out their SP Licenses. "SWAT Mode on!" They shouted as a group as they called on their SWAT mode gear. Tetsu, who lacked a SWAT mode continued to pummle the Jaryuu like he had been.

"Chou Mahou Henshin!" Kai and the others shouted as they called on their Legend powers.

:"One! MagiBolt!" Each one of the Legend Magiranger's shouted as they dialed the number 1 on their Magi Dialrod's rotary dial, then launched their individual attacks. Between the SWAT Mode Dekarangers, and Legend Magirangers, the Jaryuu were quickly dispatched and they all returned to the SGS headquarters.

"So we need to figure out where he is going to strike, without any clues." Sen-chan said as he stood on his head trying to think things through.

"To bad we couldn't just teleport the instant he attacked." Ban said as he leaned against the wall.

"As soon as Isamu returns we should be able to develop a decent plan." Eiji said as he started handing out vegetables, as he tried to remember everyones names.

"We'll take him down, out number him." Kai said excitedly.

"What are you saying, there is no way to tell how much of the defeated Infershia's powers he's absorbed already. That is why it was banished so it couldn't absorb the powers of defeated Infershia." Isamu said as he stepped into the main room from the secret entrance.

"What do you mean?" Morio asked slightly confused.

"Not only does that precious that Crue has contain the powers of the greatest Infershia to be defeated before it was banished to space, but also has the ability to absorb the powers of the Infershia who've been defeated in the recent past. Luckily the power of the precious can't reach back infinately, according to the Heavenly Saints, it should only beable to reach back to the time that the Pantheon was found by Vancuria."

"So let me guess, infinate power supply right? Absorbs impure feelings and thoughts to use as energy?"

"More than likely that could of been it's original use. Why fight the dark forces of the infershia when you could use their power for good. But whoever forged that precious didn't realize how powerful it truly was and found a way to banish it from the planet." Isamu said.

"So why is it called the Eye of the Infershia, they couldn't of been around way back when it was forged right?" Tsubasa asked.

"When the Infershia came to be is not important right now, but what is important is finding a way to stop Crue. Then figure out what to do with the Eye." HIkaru said as he sat down.

"So what's the plan?" Natsuki asked.

"We work as a team that is the plan." Mandora-boy said.

"How is that a plan?"

:"We'll turn our infinate courage into infinate magic!" Kai shouted exstacticly.

"That is easy for your guys, your magicians after all, we are normal humans." Jasmine said, as if she figured that Kai had forgotten that.

"We have magic, and you have technology. But we all have courage, that means that as long as we work as a team, our power will be limitless."

"What does he mean by that?" Natsuki asked.

"He means we can overcome any obstacle, as long as we fight, even if it seems hopeless." Sen-chan said from his upside down position."

"I'll be in my lab!" Morio said as an idea crossed his mind.

"So what if he summons a giant army of Karths, Zobils, and Jaryuu Soldiers?" Umeko asked.

"Then we take things up a notch, and fight him in our powered up forms. After all you guys have SWAT, and we have Legend Mode." Urara said as she stared at her divination crystal.

"Lets not worry about what might happen, and just focus on comming up with a plan to take him down." Isamu said as he sat down at the table.

AN:

Unlike the previous chapter there isn't any need for any translation notes. However though there wasn't much in this chapter the next will have more. This fic might go as far as four parts but I am not sure. I know there were probably some mistakes with character personalities, but Like i mentioned in the first chapter, the characters will more than likely be Out Of Character, since personalities seems to be one of the hardest things for me to do.


	3. The Ultimate Precious Pt 3

The Ultimate Precious

Pt. 3

"Crue has deployed an army of Clay Zobils, Jaryuu Soldiers, and Karths. They are currently attacking several Museums around the area. You must stop them before they find this place." Mr. Voice ordered.

"Satoru, Kai, Ban, and myself will guard the base. Masumi, Makito,Sen-chan, and Doggy will take that the northern group. Souta, Sakura, Urara, Houka, Hoji, and Umeko will take the south. Natsuki, Tsubasa, Jasmine, and Hikaru will take the West. That leaves Eiji, Miyuki, and Tetsu to take the East." Isamu ordered after Doggy returned.

"So why did you assign such a large group to the south?" Kai asked after everyone else left.

"To draw them away from the base. After all if they think we are having the largest group guard it then they will think it's there. Plus I just chose the south at random, it could have been any of the four directions.

"There are a ton of these freaks!" Tsubasa said as he blasted a few Jaryuu with his MagiStick Bow gun.

"Yeah, So, at least none of them are giant right." Hikaru said as he blasted a few with the Magi Lamp Gun.

"Crue looks like he's saw through the deception, he is approaching the base with a small group right now. I think the attack was designed to separate us." Kai said as he looked at the screen.

"Guys, it was a diversion, finish up with the foot soldiers and return immediately!" Satoru said into his Accellular getting his message to everyone.

"We'll have to hold him off ourselves." Isamu said as he held up his Fire Wolzaphone. Kai, Satoru, Isamu, and Ban all dashed outside and held up their Henshin Devices.

"Chou Tenkuu Henshin, Goolu Golu Golu Goludiiro!" Isamu said as he dialed 1-0-0-6 on his Fire Wolzaphone, causing him to transform. "The Ferocious, Raging Fire Element! Heavenly Hero Wolzard Fire!"

"Emergency, Dekaranger! Face On!" Ban shouted as he held out his Fire License and transformed into DekaRed.

"Heavenly Saints. Grant me the power of magic." Kai said as opened his Magiphone and pressed 1006 " Chou Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magi Magiro!" "The Burning Flame Element! Magician of the Red, Legend MagiRed!"

"Boukenger... Start Up!" Satoru shouted as he used his Accellular to transform into Bouken Red.

"Crue surrender now!" The four shouted in unison as they pointed their weapons at him.

"Or what? You'll tickle me?"

"No we'll crush you, no matter what!" Kai shouted as he pointed his Magi DialRod at Crue.

"Go ahead and try to crush me, I'll just give me more reason to get rid of you."

"Magi Bolt!" Kai shouted as he launched his attack at Crue, only for it to be reflected right back at him. The four rangers continued trying to stop Crue, only for him to either absorb their attacks or deflect them.

"This is getting boring and your friends aren't even here yet. I guess I'll play with you a little bit longer."

"Kai, our magic isn't enough, not even with the entire family here would we stand a chance, we need to call on more power." Isamu said as he got hit in the chest by one of Crue's attacks, causing him to revert to his human form.

"What are you talking about? Can you really get more help?" Ban asked as he barely dodged an attack.

"Maybe, but we'll need Miyuki, and Hikaru to help."

"We don't have time to wait!" Kai shouted after he was shot in the chest with a large blast of energy from Crue, and was reverted to his Magiranger form.

"It's too..."

"We have to try now, if we don't then we'll be defeated before the others get here!"

"Fine!" Isamu said as he transformed into his Sky Saint form.

"So you have another form, I'm so scared!" Crue laughed as he started to fire several more blasts.

"Battlizer, On!" Ban said into his license and K-9 Murphy came running out of the Museum, and formed Ban's Fire Squad armor. Ban then quickly intercepted the attack and used his new blade to deflect the small energy projectiles.

"We'll try to hold him off!" Satoru said as he started to called on his Bouken Bo, and started to attack Crue, with very little effect.

"Sky Saint of Fire, I the Sky Saint of Bravery call upon you aid. Please, grant the magician of the red some of your power!" Bragel shouted as he held his blade to the sky, and a red light suddenly shot forth enveloping Kai.

"What's going on?"

"I didn't think it would be as simple as that I figured it might take at least two saints to convince another to give you such power. After all Snowjiel didn't want to grant you the legend power. And when she did you almost became a Sky Saint, so I thought that maybe Hikaru would be needed since he was the one who helped convince Lunagel to let you keep your human forms." Bragel said before firing some of his own energy into Kai and the light then faded, and Bragel transformed back into Isamu.

"What's this? A new spell?"

"Yes Kai, you courage is what must of convinced Flagel."

"Crue, you are going down soon!" Kai shouted as he held up his Magiphone. "Maagi Giruma Magi Magiro!" Kai shouted as he dialed 1-2-0-6. He suddenly was engulfed in a bright red light and his Magiranger uniform started to change. He now had light blue, knight like armor, wings, and two battle staffs, one with a dragon head, and one without. "The Raging, Inferno Element! Heavenly Magician, MagiRyuu!"

"You have armor now, big deal, I'm not very afraid of you." Crue laughed.

"You should be, after all both myself and Fragel, the sky saint of Fire, have given him power, that means he is stronger than ever before!"

"Who's that?"

"What happened?" Several voices asked as the remaining Magirangers, Dekarangers, and Boukengers, returned to take on Crue as a team.

"Is that Kai?" Tsubasa asked as he stared at the Armored Magiranger.

"He looks more like a Heavenly Hero than a Magician" Hikaru said as he looked at Kai's new form.

"In that form his power is equal to, if not greater than that of a Sky Saint. He is a Heavenly Magician." Isamu said as he held up his Fire Wolzaphone and transformed back into Wolzard Fire. All of the other rangers used their best attacks. Satoru used the AccelTector, and Dual Crasher, Ban was using the his Fire Squad Armor, and Kai was in his newest form.

Though Crue was outnumbered he was holding his own rather well, since most of the attacks were simply absorbed into his armor. However the Magirangers, DekaMaster, and Ban were doing some decent damage, only their attacks seemed to penetrate Crue's armor.

"Satoru!" Morio said as he contacted Satoru, "I am sending you a new weapon, I think it might help." As soon as Morio said this Satoru deactivated the AccelTector, and Dual Crasher. Suddenly what looked like a smaller version of the GoGo Jet, with a drill nose flew straight down at Satoru. Satoru then jumped onto it and flew up into the sky to prepare an attack."Activate the Battlizer mode, now, it should give you enough of a boost to wear a hole in that guys armor."

"Battlizer... Start Up!" Satoru shouted as he sat his Accellular into an indent on top of the mini jet. Suddenly The jet started to separate, an AccelTector chest plate covered his chest, armor boots resembling the feet of the DaiBouken attached to his legs, and a Drill head, like that of the GoGo Drill's, attached to his right arm. After that the wings then attached to the back of the AccellTector chest plate, and his helmet received a samurai helmet like look, matching that of the DaiTanken's head.

"Natsuki wants one of those!" Natsuki said as she stared in amazement at Satoru's new weapon.

"We are on a mission, we are supposed to use code names, yellow!" Sakura said in her strict tone.

"So you've got another toy, that isn't going to stop me!"

"Fiery Drill Blast!" Satoru shouted as his Drill arm burst into flames then shot a flaming drill head at Crue, breaking through the armor sending him flying backwards.

"I guess, you are stronger than I thought. I guess I'll crush you the old fashioned way!" Crue said as he grew to a giant size.

"Looks like we have a large problem." Ban said, as he used his License to contact Swan.

"I'm sending the DekaBike, and Deka machines!"

"Thanks!"

Satoru looked at his team mates and held up his Accellular, after disengaging the Battlizer. Him and his team dialed 1-10, while Eiji, simply dialed 11-13.

Kai had already changed into his Legend form, like his siblings. He dialed 3 on the Dial rod, and his siblings dialed 4, becoming the MagiFirebird, and MagiLion respectively. Hikaru called on Travelion, while Miyuki and Isamu turned to look at each other, and nodded. "Goolu Luuma Golu Gonga" Isamu shouted as he dialed 1-2-0-5 on his Fire Wolzaphone. "I hope this works. Giruma Maagi Magi Jinga!" Miyuki said as she dialed in the spell that Kai used to combine with Unigolon. After the last two Magi rangers used their transformation spells, the two horse Majuu appeared and they grew large to combine with them.

The Dekarangers formed the DekaWing and DekaBike Robos, while Dekamaster headed as quickly as possible to the DekaBase. Three teams of surrounded Crue easily with their giant robots.

After the Dekarangers found Crue Guilty of stealing the Eye of the Infershia from the asteroid it was sealed on, and trying to take over the world, not to mention the attempted destruction of the Dekarangers, Boukenger, and Magirangers. The MagiLegend used its Screw Caliber's Fire Tornado attack. The DekaBase Robo, fired all of it's weapons at Crue, The Dekaranger Robo used its Signal Cannon's Justice Flasher, and the DekaBike Robo used it's Sword Tornado attack. The Boukengers used the Ultimate Daibouken's Ultimate Blaster finisher, and the Siren Builder's Triple Liquid Bomber attack. Wolzard Kaiser used his Heavenly Magical Slash attack, and the Saint Mother used her Magical Freezing Slash attack.

Since the attacks hit from every angle Crue didn't have much chance to defend or escape, and was easily overpowered, after he the dust settled all that was remained was a small broken sphere, with what looked like a dark circle in it. Satoru quickly used the containment device to be able to safely transport the eye.

When everyone returned to the SGS headquarters they found Lunagel waiting for them, with the help of Hikaru and Isamu's saint forms, and the Magirangers, they put a magical seal on the container, They then handed the container to Ban for him to return it to space, now that it had been broken, and then put under an extremely strong magical seal.

"I just hope no Alien gets their hands on it ever again." Sakura said as she sat down at the main table.

"Now that it is broken, we don't know what would happen if someone did try to use it, the dark energy could very possibly just rip the body apart." Lunagel said before returning to Magitopia.

END

Author's Notes

The Raging Inferno Element, Heavenly Magician MagiRyuu is a name I came up with for the Mystic Force Battlizer's Magiranger equivilant. Since I didn't feel like having a dragon show up.

Satoru's Battlizer was created by Morio, based slightly on Ban's Fire Squad Armor. The Wings and helmet are representative of the GoGo Jet, the Drill is representative of the GoGo Drill, since the first one to successfully use it was Satoru. And the boots obviously come from the GoGo Dump, Satoru's first machine.

DaiTanken is the combination of GoGo Machines 6-10

And finally Miyuki's use of the Fire Kaiser Gattai spell is actually slightly logical. After all for her to grow she uses the same spell that the Magirangers use to become their Majin, and i figured the same spell as MagiKings wouldn't seem the best choice. Saint Mother is basically Giant MagiMother replacing MagiPheonix in the Saint Kaiser.

So yeah, I hope everyone that read this fic liked it.


End file.
